60초(HunHan Ver)
by EXO Kkaebsong
Summary: "-Sehun hanya membutuhkan waktu selama 60 detik untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya di masa lalu."


Seorang namja albino, kini telah memandang kosong semua orang yang berada di sepanjang jalan ini. Mereka semua tampak begitu bahagia, dengan pasangan mereka masing masing, dari yang namja dan yeoja, hingga. Namja dan namja.

Sehun tahu, jika dulu ia tak melakukan 'kesalahan' itu, maka mungkin kini dia masih bisa seperti mereka.

#Flashback

Terlihat seorang namja cantik, yang kini tengah duduk dan termenung di sebuah bangu taman, di namsan tower. Tidak, bukan ia sedang tak memiliki sesuatu hal yang harus dia kerjakan, bukan, ia menunggu seseorang kini.

Dari kejauhan, kita dapat melihat seorang namja berwajah stoic tengah berjalan ke arah namja cantik itu.

Jika namja cantik itu kini memasang ekspresi yang benar benar bahagia, berbanding balik dengan namja berwajah stoic itu. Ekspresinya benar benar datar, dan tak berkesan samasekali.

Okay, namja cantik itu bernama Xi Luhan, mungkin lebih nyaman jika kita memanggilnya Luhan. Dan namja berwajah stoic itu bernama Kim Sehun. Oke oke, akan aku jelaskan ini.

Luhan, adalah salah satu siswa di Gyeong Yien International High School-Korea Selatan. Okay, sekolah mereka memang sekolah internasional, yang lebih sering antar Cina-Korea. Luhan, sebenarnya adalah siswa teladan di Gyeong Yien International High School-China, tetapi, karena prestasinya yang begitu besar, maka ia mendapat kan kesempatan student exchance, hingga ia lulus SMA di Gyeong Yien International High School-Korea Selatan.

Berkebalikan dengan Luhan, Sehun adalah seorang namja yang populer, karena secara Visual, dia sempurna, tetapi, yang sangat disayangkan adalah, ia begitu bermasalah. Ia memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang begitu kaya raya. Ayahnya, Kim Joonmyeon, adalah seorang pengusaha paling sukses dan kaya nomor 1 di Korea dan 2 di dunia. Ibunya, Do-atau mungkin sekarang kita menyebutnya- Kim Kyungsoo, adalah wanita karir yang begitu sukses, ia menekuni dunia Desain. Dan kakaknya, Kim Jongin, eumm... Tak jauh beda dengannya, sebetulnya, tetapi kini ia telah berada di jenjang kuliah, Ia berkuliah di negeri Paman Sam sekarang.

Mereka berdua, Sehun dan Luhan, adalah dua sosok dan dua kepribadian yang begitu berbanding balik. Bagi hampir semua mata, tak menganggap mereka cocok, yah, mungkin hanya Baekhyun-sahabat Luhan di Korea- yang menganggap mereka cocok, katanya asal mereka mencintai, semua pasti cocok, seperti ia dan kekasihnya-Park Chanyeol.

Oke, dari sudut pandang Luhan sekarang. Baginya semua baik baik saja jika ia dan Sehun saling mencintai, tak ada yang berbeda, karena baginya cinta itu butuh perbedaan untuk saling melengkapi.

Hey Xi Luhan! Tak sadarkah kau dengan seorang Kim Sehun yang begitu membencimu, dan menginginkanmu enyah? Oh ya, aku lupa, persetan dengan kau begitu mencintainya, kau tak akan pernah peka terhadap itu-

Kini, kita akan melihat dari sudut pandang Sehun. Ia selalu menganggap bahwa ia dan Luhan adalah 100 kali berbanding balik dengannya 101 perbedaan yang ada pada mereka, Cih! Persetan dengan Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa ia benar benar mencintainya, ia benar benar membenci Luhan.

Tidak, Sehun bukan ingin mempermainkan Luhan, katanya ia hanya ingin memebrikan 'kesan' yang berbeda pada Luhan, yah walaupun sebenarnya secara garis besar, semua itu sama saja.

#Flashback End

Sehun tersenyum pahit. Ia menyesali semua itu. Andaikan saat itu ia tak memiliki rencana rencana buruk, mungkin sekarang ia tak akan seperti ini.

Sehun masih ingat, pertama kalinya setelah ia menerima pernyataan cinta Luhan, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia masih ingat betul, bagaimana pertama kalinya ia menghancurkan hati kekasih cantiknya itu.

#Flashback

Kini sudah tepat tujuh hari semenjak Sehun dan Luhan resmi berpacaran. Dan kini Luhan sudah di buat menangis oleh kekasihnya itu. Tidak, Luhan sudah tidak berfikir jernih, karena ia dapat melihat kini...

Sehun tengah melakukan french kiss dengan seorang yeoja, Park MinRin.

Tidak, seharusnya Luhan tak melihat ini. Bagi Luhan, jika memang Sehun tak mencintainya tak apa, dari awal saja mereka melepas ikatan hubungan mereka kini. Atau mingkin, Luhan juga tahu jika Sehun memang masih 'lurus' tidak seperti dirinya, jika Sehun masih ingin memiliki yeojachingu, maka ia boleh saja, tetapi, tidak seperti ini.

Disisi lain, Sehun mengetahui jika di sana ada Luhan, dan ia semakin menambah intensitas ciumannya. Ia tersenyum miring di sela sela ciumannya, meluhat punggung Luhan yang menjauh sambil bergetar.

Namja itu menangis.

Oh ayolah, lagipula, adakah seorang saja, yang tak merasa sakit hati melihat kekasihnya melakukan frech kiss secara terang terangan di depanmu?

#Flashback End

Sehun tersenyum kecut. Ia merasa dirimya terlalu bodoh jika ia menyesali semua itu sekarang. Andaian jika dulu ia selalu menjaga namja itu, andaikan jika dulu ia tak menyakiti namja itu, andaikan jika dulu rencana rencana laknat itu tak terselip diotaknya, dan... Andaikan ia mencintai namja itu dulu. Sebenarnya, masih beribu andaikan yang terlintas dengan begitu rapi di kepala Sehun.

Semua itu terus terjadi, hingga sebuah memori mengahancurkannya. Sebuah memori yang Sehun ingin buang jauh jauh. Sebuah memori dimana Luhan sudah lelah, dan ia menyerah.

#Flashback

Kini, Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk bertemu di back-yard Gyeong Yien International High School-KorSel. Tidak, tempat ini tidak ramai, kosong malah, dalam artian hanya mereka berdua di sini.

Sehun memandang Luhan yang kini tengah menunduk dengan ekspresi datar. Luhan mulai menyiapkan perasaannya, dan menahan semua gejolak di hatinya dengan menggigit kuat bibirnya-yang entah kenapa, Sehun juga ingin menggigitnya kini, oke, Sehun rasa ia mulai gila-

"Sehun, aku tahu kamu gak pernah suka sama aku, jadi, dari pada kamu nyakitin perasaan aku, dan ngebuat kamu gak nyaman terus, lebih baik, kita sampai sini saja, lagi pula kan sudah tidak ada yang bisa kita pertahankan bukan? Eum kita tetap teman?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun bungkam. Entahlah tapi kini ia merasa tak menyukai hal ini. Perlahan, entah karena apa, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka terdiam.

Semua itu terhenti, ketika Sehun mulai mendekatkan kepalanya, dan Luhan mulai mundur perlahan. Tetapi, keadaan itu tak terjadi lama, ketika Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan, dan hal ini tak terhindarkan...

CHU

Sehun melumat sedikit kasar bibir tipis namja itu, menggigit, menghisap, dan menjilat. Ia begitu mencurahkan perasaan emosinya pada ciuman panas itu. Tidak, jika kalian berfikir Luhan menikmatinya, jawabannya tidak! Ia menangis saat itu. Luhan merasa Sehun selalu mempermainkannya, Luhanpun mendorong paksa dada bidang milik namja albino itu, hingga namja itu menyingkir, dan dihadapkan dengan wajah penuh air mata dari Xi Luhan.

Sehun menatap namja itu sebentar, hingga akhirnya namja itu berdiri dan berlalu pergi dengan bahu yang bergetar. Lagi lagi, ia menangis.

Kini, Sehun terdiam di bangku taman itu, memandang kepergian Luhan dengan ekspresi datar. Hal itu akan terlihat betul, apabila kalian tak melihat mata namja itu.

Matanya begitu menyiratkan kesedihan, kepedihan, dan penyesalan mendalam.

Ia tahu, semua akan berbeda, ia akan merindukan Luhan yang akan menghubunginya pagi pagi, untuk mengingatkannya akan segala hal, Luhan yang mengingatkannya makan siang, Luhan yang perhatian, Dan Luhan yang mencintainya.

Ia tahu, segala sesuatu dalam dirinya juga akan berubah. Ia akan merindukan Luhan, ia akan kehilangan Luhan, dan ia akan... Mencintai Luhan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, butir butir krystal cair, mulai mengalir perlahan dari mata elang milik namja albino itu. Ia sudah tak tahan. Ia tak tahan akan hatinya yang berdenyut sakit dan paru parunya yang seakan kehilangan oksigen. Ia tak perduli jika nantinya ia akan dimarahi oleh Yoo Seongsaengnim, atau apalah sebagainya, tanpa ia ketahui, kini, hatinya mulai melembut secara perlahan, ia mulai berubah, ia mulai mencintai Luhan, disaat ia sudah tak dapat berjumpa dengan cinta sejati itu, saat cinta itu mulai menjauh, saat ia tak lagi dapat menggenggam cinta itu, saat ia sudah tak dapat memelukncinta itu, dan saat... Ia merasa ini adalah akhir dari segala kisah cintanya itu.

Sehun menitihkan air matanya, dan kemudian ia menghapusnya. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh sedih. Ini adalah saatnya ia membanggakan Luhan dan keluarganya, Sehun mengangguk dan perlahan berdiri dari kursinya, dan beranjak pergi.

#Flashback End

Sehun memegang janjinya. Ia menepati segalanya, ia sudah bukan murid bermasalah, tetapi ia adalah murid berprestasi tinggi si Gyeong Yien International High School-KorSel. Ia bahkan mendapat kesempatan menjalani student exchance ke Cina, tetapi ia menolak, dan memilih tetap di Korea.

Kini, Sehun telah sampai di sebuah kafe. Cafe yang mengingatkannya pada Luhan.

Disini, Luhan selalu memebeli bubble tea rasa taro yang sangat ia sukai, dan Sehun akan membeli yang coklat. Kembali, kenangan yang begitu indah, walaupun sebenarnya perasaan Sehun saat itu begitu hambar.

Ia kemudian membeli segelas bubble tea. Tidak, bukan bubble tea coklat seperti biasanya, kini ia tengah memesan segelas bubble tea dengan rasa favorite Luhan-taro.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, Sehun duduk di sebuah meja, yang tepat berada di sebelah jendela berukuran cukup besar, dan menyajikan pemandangan jalan di luar cafe yang tengah hujan salju.

Sehun menghela nafas. Memori dimana ia melihat Kris Wu-sahabat Jongin, kakaknya- menyatakan perasaanya pada Luhan.

#Flashback

Sehun tengah berjalan di sepanjang koridor Gyeong Yien International High School. Ia melewati koridor tersebut, untuk menuju taman. Taman yang begitu sepi, taman dimana ia menerima Luhan, taman favorite mereka-atau mungkin bisa dikatakan taman favorite Luhan- taman dimana Sehun pertama kali menyakiti Luhan, dan... Taman dimana semua berakhir.

Tinggal berbelok ke kanan dan jalan sekitar 15 meter, Sehun sampai di taman itu. Tetapi, saat ia beru berbelok, ia dikejutkan dengan...

Kris, yang merupakan mahasiswa itu, menembak Luhan.

Sehun kemudian berjalan menjauh, tanpa membuat Luhan mengetahuinya, tanpa ia mendengar jawaban Luhan, yang ia yakin pasti 'iya'. Inikah? Inikan rasanya sakit? Inikah yang selama ini Luhan rasakan terus menerus. Sehun benar benar hancur. Ia tahu, semuanya pasti akan benar benar berbeda, Luhan jika memang ia tak menerima namja itu-tetapi dengan keyakinan 85% Sehun yakin jika Luhan pasti menerima Kris- ia pasti mempertimbangkan ajakan namja itu.

#Flashback End.

Sehun kembali tersenyum kecut. Semua topeng kepalsuan yang selama ini ia kenakan entah pergi kemana. Pertahanan yang selama ini ia bangun dengan begitu banyak opini optimis, hancur begitu saja setelah kenangan itu berputar di kepalanya bak sebuah video yang sangat rapi dan apik.

KLING KLING

Saat Sehun tengah merenung, ia tersadarkan dengan suara lonceng cafe yang berbunyi itu. Entah kenapa, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk tersebut.

Begitu terkejutnya Oh Sehun, kala melihat seorang Xi Luhan tengah masuk ke cafe itu, dan juga membeli pesanan yang sama dengannya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat 'malaikat'-nya itu. Ia sedikit berfikir frontal. Di fikiran seorang Oh Sehun kini, tertera jika ia akan pergi ke arah Luhan, meminta maaf, lalu meminta hubungan mereka kembali lagi.

Oh ayolah, tetapi kalian pasti tahu jika Sehun masih memiliki akal sehat, dan urat malu. Lagipula, jika dipikir pikir, hal itu terlalu egois, tetapi hey! Apa salahnya jika ia meminta maaf, lalu mereka dekat, yaa kalian tahu pasti rencana Sehun selanjutnya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian perlahan berjalan ke arah Luhan.

Luhan yang tengah duduk, menyadari seseorang seperti tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Perlahan Luhan mengagkat kepalanya, dan ia. begitu tercengang dengan apa yang ia Lihat kini.

Seorang Oh Sehun yang masih ia cintai tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat manis.

Sehun tiba tiba berbicara padanya.

"Lu, kumohon, maafkan aku." Ujar Sehun.  
DEG

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seorang Oh Sehun meminta maaf, pada Luhan, orang yang notabenenya adalah orang yang Sehun benci.

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia masih tertegun.

Suasana begitu hening, dan Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya tadi, dan perlahan senyuman manis terbentuk sempurna di bibir manisnya, yang membuat Sehun semakin terpanah.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu semenjak dulu, Huna..." Jawab Luhan. Sehun tersenyu, kemudian kembali bertanya.  
"Jika semenjak dulu kau sudah memaafkan ku... Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja, ijinkan aku kembali bersama mu, memulai semua dari awal, kumohon, aku tak akan ulangi kesalahanku..." Ujar sehun. Luhan terdiam, senyum manisnya perlahan memudar.

Sehun menghela nafas.

"Jika kau tak mau, tak apa, aku mengerti, tetapi ijinkan aku memelukmu kini." Ujar Sehun, kemudian ia memeluk Luhan yang masih membatu.  
"Saranghaeyo Lu..." Bisik Sehun lirih, kemudian merengkuh erat tubuh ringkih Luhan dan menghirup bau yang begitu ia rindukan.  
"Nado saranghaeyo." Jawab Luhan yang telah tersadar dari lamunannya, karena rengkuhan erat nan hangat yang Sehun berikan padanya.

Sehun melepas rengkuhanya, dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tak percaya, dan mata yang berbinar, terlihat Lucu dimata Luhan.

"Eoh? Jinjjaro?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.  
"Kau mau menjadi namjachinguku kembali?" Tanyanya memastikan. Luhan kembali mengangguk mantab.  
"Jeongmal gomawo nae Luhanie...  
Aku tak akan melepasmu lagi..." Ujarnya kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan kilat. Luhan memerah kemudian berujar.  
"Ya! Sehunna! Kita masih di cafe kau lihat!" Ujarnya sambil blushing parah.  
"Biar, yang penting kau milikku." Ujar Sehun sedikit tidak nyambung, dan memeluk Luhan posesif.

-

-

_

Seperti apa yang ku katakan. Sehun hanya memerlukan waktu selama 60 detik, untuk membetulkan memori yang telah ia hancurkan, kepada Luhan. Ia selalu membuat pertahanan dengan beribu opini positif, yaa walaupun terkadang ia juga berfikiran negatif, hey! Ayolah! Ia juga manusia!

Tetapi, berkat tekad yang teguh dan opini yang begitu optimis, ia mampu memperbaiki segala kesalahannya di masa lalu, dimasa dimana ia menjadi Sehun yang pengecut, Sehun yang brengsek. Hanya dengan 60 detik, ia hanya memerlukan waktu selama 60 detik untuk memperbaiki itu.

END

Sumpah, ini ancur banget, ga nyambung dan ga ngefeel._.  
Mind to RnR?


End file.
